


I Love You, But When Will You Love Me?

by Smexy_bakubro



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DNF, Dream is oblivious, Fake Dating, Fluff, George has bad parents :(, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, dirty laundry au?, more fluff tho, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smexy_bakubro/pseuds/Smexy_bakubro
Summary: Dirty laundry AU!!!! Fake dating is more correct but whatever. Dream makes a bet with his sister that he can get a boyfriend before her, and because of this, needs to bring one home for Christmas break! Angst, sexual tension, and fluff! Haha!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	I Love You, But When Will You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m relatively new to writing fanfic, started about a year ago, and I’m not the best with grammar or plot, but I thought it’d be fun to post this! Obviously, if George or Dream changes their mind about being shipped, I’ll delete this off the face of the earth. Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> This fic is heavily based on a Klance fic called Dirty Laundry by Gibslythe. It’s been deleted off of Ao3 because of harassment of the author. I won’t go into detail, but the author was pretty stereotypical when portraying a Mexican American family. Anyway this fic won’t be completely the same, but if you’ve read Dirty Laundry I’m sure you could recognize the similarities.  
> Also I completely made up the town that Dream lives in, it’s because I have no clue what it’s like in Florida, so yeah.

Clay was fucked. Completely, and utterly, fucked.

Dream: GUYS!!!! CODE RED EMERGENCY!!! MEET IN THE LIBRARY ASAP

Snapnap: Whoa there buddy, what the hell is going on

Dream: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! LIBRARY! NOW!

The Blade: I’m guessing you aren’t at the library because you would notice that we were already there.

GeorgeNotFound: I’m on my way, what's wrong dream :(

Dream: I’LL EXPLAIN WHEN I’M NOT RUNNING HALFWAY ACROSS CAMPUS

Diamond Man: sir calm the fuck down and get here already, i’m waiting for you to spill some serious tea

Muffin Lord: language skeppy :(

Diamond Man: fuck

Clay pocketed his phone and continued the sprint across campus. His heart was pounding in his ears and his breath came out ragged. He let out a whoop of joy when he saw the stairs to the library of his college. Thank god his dorm wasn’t too far away, he wasn’t sure his lungs could handle running much more in the humid Miami weather.

Clay bounded up the steps and flung open the heavy double doors. The librarian gives him an annoyed look but Clay sprints past her, towards the table in the back that he and his friends normally occupy.

“You finally made it, took you long enough.”

Clay shot Sapnap a dirty look. “Some of us aren’t failing our classes so we don’t have to be at the library 24/7 Sapnap.”

That got Skeppy to ooh and Sapnap to roll his eyes. Clay looked around at the table. Techno was sitting at the table, with five books open and facing him. He was clacking away on his keyboard and hardly paid them any attention. Skeppy and Bad were sharing one of the beanbags that the library offered while going over their math homework. Sapnap was trying to get a look at Georges screen, who Clay assumed was doing homework, but George kept tilting the screen and swatting Sapnap away.

“So are you going to tell us what the fuck is going on?” Sapnap finally said, breaking to silence.

“Yes yes, of course. It’s urgent so I’d like to have everyone’s attention.”

Skeppy and Bad looked up, Sapnap continued to stare at him and George looked up from his computer. Techno just kept clacking away on his keyboard, but he did pause for a second to let Clay know he was listening.

“So you guys remember how I came out as bi to my family about two months ago?” Clay asked.

His friends nodded their heads. Even Techno gave an amused snort. Clay had talked endlessly about how scared he was and what was going to happen. Turns out, his family could care less. The only one who seemed to have a slight problem with it was his Uncle Danial, and Uncle Danial could go fuck himself.

“Well~, my sister made a bet with me, that she could get a boyfriend before me.” Clay continued.

“And uh-, long story short, she has a boyfriend now, and asked me if I had one. I freaked out and told her I did.”

Skeppy raised an eyebrow. “And?”

Clay took a deep breath.

“I need one of you to come to my house for Christmas and pretend to date me for a week.”

That stunned the group into silence. Even Techno stopped typing. Clay had everyone's full attention. He groaned and flopped back onto one of the beanbags.

“Why should we help you? You got yourself into this mess in the first place.” George said, breaking the awkward silence.  
“I’m going to lose five-hundred dollars, and that’s five hundred dollars that could be spent on getting you guys food!” 

Clay heard the others mutter in agreement. Clay was the one who normally supplied them all with food, and Techno made the early morning coffee runs. Without Clay getting them their steady supply of Five Guys, they would be fucked.

“Well, I would love to help, but I’m going to Skeppy’s house how Christmas this year, sorry Clay.” Bad gave him an empathetic look.

Skeppy nodded in agreement.

“You’re left to deal with this shit on your own, man.”

Clay groaned and dragged his hands down his face. He turned to Sapnap.

“Hey buddy, friend, good ol pal. Could you-”

“No.” Sanap cut him off. “I’ll miss the food but I’m already going to Karl’s house, you know this.”

Clay turned his head and zeroed in on Techno. Techno looked up from his computer and shook his head. 

“C’mon Techno! It’d be the easiest if you came! You aren’t even interested in anyone so at least it wouldn’t be THAT awkward!”

Techno shook his head firmly again.

“I’m going to visit Wilbur and Tommy. Also, I wouldn’t help you even if I wasn’t busy. I don’t owe you crap, Clay.”

Clay groaned again.

“You’d rather be with your brothers than with your friend?”

Techno gave Clay a look.

“Well I hardly consider you a friend, more like a business partner. And Phil insists I come home for the holidays.”  
Clay sighed and turned to his last hope.

“George-” Before he could even finish his sentence George cut him off.

“What will you give me in return?”

Clay was confused.

“What?”

“Do you seriously think I’d pretend to date you, in front of your family, as a show, for a week, might I add, without something in return?”

Clay had to admit, he made a pretty good point. And George hadn’t said no yet. He sat up.

“Well, what would you like?”

George’s eyes had a mischievous gleam in them that Clay really did not like. 

“Buy me dinner for the next two months. Whatever I want.”

Clay sputtered. That could end up totaling to more than five hundred dollars, and he might lose more money than if he didn’t bring someone home. But, his pride. He couldn’t just let his sister win, even if it meant striking a horrible deal.

“One month. That’s it. I also won’t be buying you lunch any of those days either.”

George contemplated the idea. The others looked annoyed, and tried to interject, but only because that meant they would have to buy their own food.

“Deal.”

Clay let out a giant whoop and was told to shush by the librarian, but he could care less.

Five-hundred dollars here I come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clay was packing up his car, filling it with his suitcase, backpack, cooler that held the food for the trip along with drinks, and of course, George’s suitcase. Clay had talked to him throughout the week, seeing if they could settle on boundaries. Clay knew George was a very touchy feely person, so Clay wasn’t surprised when George said he was fine with long hugs, cuddling and handholding. The one thing they agreed on was no, under absolutely no circumstance would they kiss. Unless, of course, mistletoe was involved. But they would cross that bridge when they came to it.  
Clay got in the driver seat of his 2010 green Jeep. It was pretty clean, at least Clay thought so, but George wrinkled his nose upon entry.  
“This is your car?”

Clay scoffed.

“Uh, yes? And unless you want to walk all the way to Faelswe Bay, I suggest you suck it up.”

George rolled his eyes but complied. After about ten minutes on the road, Clay got bored of the silence and plugged in his phone to the aux cord. He picked his favorite playlist and put it on shuffle. The first song that came up was an Imagine Dragons song. Of course, Clay knew every line by heart, and George sang along too. It went like this for about an hour, until a song came up that surprised George

“Who runs the world?” Beyoncé sang through the car's speaker. Clay, of course, matched her tone and echoed back ‘girls!’ while George looked confused.

“You like Beyoncé?” 

Clay continued singing but nodded his head. He kept his eyes on the road until he heard a snicker. He looked over and saw George holding in a laugh.

“What are you Dream, a forty-year-old mom?”

Clay slapped George playfully on the arm, but George kept making fun of Clay’s music taste, and it finally got to the point where Clay tossed him the aux cord. It had been around two hours, but they still had three-and-a-half hours left. George took the aux cord gratefully. Even Clay had to admit he got tired of listening to Beyoncé for two hours.

Nothing could have prepared Clay for the music that came out of his speaker.  
Are we gonna have a problem?  
“You got a bone to pick? You've come so far why now are you pulling on my dick? I'd normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch. But I'm feeling nice. Here's some advice, listen up beeyotch.”

George, sang along word for word.

“You listen to musicals?” Clay could hardly contain his laughter.

George pouted and turned away towards the window. 

“So? You listen to Beyoncé! And besides, Heathers is a great musical.”  
Clay chuckled.

“If you say so, drama queen.”

That comment warranted a yelp and slap from George. Clay let out a wheeze and he saw George’s face break out in a grin as well. Clay was glad he could finally introduce George to his family. George had never told anyone but Clay why he had left the UK to go to college, and Clay suspected he didn't have the full story. George had said he left because of family issues and always left it at that. So Clay was excited to have George over for the holidays. George was his best friend, and couldn’t wait to show him to his family, even if they lie about their status.  
Clay was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of George rapping along perfectly with Guns and Ships.  
Impressive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was about five minutes left until they got to Clay’s house and now he was getting more and more antsy. They should probably figure out the story for when relatives inevitably asked when they started “dating”. Apparently, George was facing similar concerns. 

“We really should have worked out our story more. I feel like we’re so under prepared.”

Clay nodded in agreement.

“Well, I think saying we’ve dated for two months is fine, but when we met, just be honest.”

George snorted. They had met in a very strange way.

“We’ll figure everything out George, don’t worry.”

George nodded. Clay pulled into the driveway. He tried to settle his stomach, but when he heard his sister's voice yell from the house, all doubts disappeared, for a second at least.

“Clay! You’re finally here!” 

Clay grinned at George.

“Showtime.”


End file.
